ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Unitang Juane
Unitang Jaune is a male version of Unitang that Yapool created to participate in the Tour de France because... reasons. Appearance Jaune resembles a normal Unitang, but with a silver and black color scheme. His head is shaped somewhat like a cycling helmet, and his hands, rather than crab-like claws, are large bicycle wheels. He also wears a giant jersey, which changes color to activate different abilities. History As shown earlier by the creation of Dwellersea, Yapool is a man of culture, and gets ideas for Choju in various places on Earth. So, when he got into cycling and learned of the Tour de France, he remembered his old choju Unitang, who disguised herself as ten women on bikes, and decided to give her an update. Using his dimensional travel, Yapool went to France, where he revived Unitang and attempted to enter her human disguises into the race, only to discover it was for men only. So he changed them all to men, because he can do whatever the heck he wants with his choju. After that, they successfully entered into the race. Unbeknownst to Yapool, another cyclist in the race was actually the human disguise of Ultraman (insert French word here,) who had been sent to Earth when Yapool's activity was discovered by the Ultras. He was able to discern that the ten cyclists were Unitang, and tried to alert the officials, but was dismissed as insane and kicked out of the race. However, knowing he was there, the ten cyclists combined into Unitang Jaune and began to wreak havoc. The Ultra then transformed and defeated Unitang after some fight, saving the Tour de France. His disguise was allowed to return to the tour out of forgiveness, since he was right. He participated in the Tour de France and got third place overall. Powers and Abilities * Human Disguise: Unitang Jaune can disguise himself as ten French cyclists. * Webbing: Like the original, Unitang Jaune can spray sticky webs from his mouth. * Wheel Slice: The bike wheels Unitang Jaune has for hands can be used as chakrams to slash his opponents. They can also be used as makeshift shields. * Jersey Change: Unitang Jaune can change the color of his jersey at will, giving him a different set of powers. ** Yellow Jersey: The default jersey. It allows him to release flashes of light from his helmet, which cause massive explosions. This makes up for his lack of the original Unitang's horn, which had the same ability. He can also fire Ultra Slash-like projectiles from his wheel hands. ** Polka Dot Jersey: The mountain-based jersey. While wearing it, Unitang has geokinetic powers, allowing him to cause earthquakes or make sinkholes or earth pillars appear. ** Green Jersey: The points-based jersey. While wearing it, Unitang has hydrokinetic powers, allowing him to spray a jet of water from his mouth or summon a cloud which causes a rainstorm. ** White Jersey: The young riders' jersey. While wearing it, Unitang has aerokinetic powers, increasing his speed and allowing him to fire tornadoes from his wheel hands. Trivia * Jaune's name is derived from the French word for jersey. * This is based on Furno's plans to make a Unitang variation which he never carried out, Em's challenge for me to make a variation of an obscure choju, and the Tour de France, which my parents like. ** I also remembered Shakariki Sports from Ex-Aid and integrated that... a little. * I'm sorry about the gender changing part. Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Choju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Bioweapons Category:Ultraman Yugo Category:Kit's Continuity